This invention relates generally to a mechanical system for transferring liquids such as herbicides from a container to spray equipment or the like and, more particularly, to such a transfer system which is also suited for rinsing the container.
Liquid herbicides are sold in bulk quantities for agricultural use, often in plastic containers or jugs of two and one half gallons or more. To use the herbicide, the liquid must be transferred in some manner to suitable equipment for distributing the herbicide, such as spraying apparatus. This transfer can pose problems in that the user may be exposed to the herbicide, which may pose a safety problem. Moreover, the herbicide is sometimes viscous, making transfer of the material and complete emptying of the container difficult. Rinsing of the container after it has been emptied to comply with various regulations is also a time-consuming task. There is a need, therefore, for an efficient and economical transfer and rinse system to alleviate the aforementioned problems.